


Ae Fond Kiss

by Paint_It_Yellow



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at angst, F/M, Licht is also only mention briefly at the end, Ophelia doesn't show up but Hyde thinks about her... basically that's all this is tbh, Short, Still not over Ophelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_It_Yellow/pseuds/Paint_It_Yellow
Summary: Lawless wasn't over Ophelia. And then he was.





	

**_Wi' lightsome heart I pu'd a rose_ **

**_Fu' sweet upon its thorny tree_ **

**_But my false lover stole my rose_ **

**_But ah! She left the thorn wi' me_ **

 

_\- Ye Banks and Braes (Robert Burns)_

* * *

 

 

They had never kissed, not in the way that lovers had. He could recall Ophelia's lips grazing upon his cheek, his forehead and even his nose but yet never once had they exchanged a lovers kiss. It was something that he forever wished he'd managed to gain the courage to do, the courage to steal a kiss from the one he loved oh so dearly before their bond was severed. He could only think of how much their only farewell had harmed him. He never realised in the moment that it must've pained her too, their parting that is, but she was strong. She was giving her very being for her core belief, the belief that something would change- the belief that the _world_ would change. She had gained such a strong resolve; one that could not be broken even by his increasingly loud pleas to run away with him to run away and selfishly abandon all that she strived for. Lawless hadn't spoken to her after she bade him her final farewell, after all, you can't speak much to a dead person. It was painful to watch the execution. Her words- no. Her _declaration_ of peace, they were strong and resolute and everything Lawless wished he had been since the very beginning. Through his tears that had been streaming down his face despite the increasingly bright day he made a pledge to his love. Fighting against the heat and against his will to transform and collapse, he pledged to his love that he held so dear.

He never could forgive the fact that fortune had forsaken him. Fortune, who had clearly been on his side up until now. What else could've given him such a gracious Eve, full of passion and strength while still containing a large enough heart to love all that was the world? It was this he pondered as he sat by her statue, all of the humans walking by, only occasionally giving the statue their attention. He hadn't talked to anyone in a long while, they'd say that the same fortune that had forsaken him also grieved for him. He'd heard the humans say it many times to each other whenever one of their own had died. Fortune wasn't allowed to grieve him as his star had been taken away from him, a shining ray of life in his life that had been there for years. It wasn't something he had realised at first, human lives were short he knew. He knew that his love would leave him at some point but there was something about the way she left that he couldn't stand. Sure, the humans looked upon her sacrifice with gratitude but he couldn't say the same. His dearest Ophelia... She could have went on to do so much more. She could've brought peace with her words instead of her sacrifice. It didn't take long for the bright world to seem even darker by day until that was all it was and despair was even quicker to settle in his heart.

Lawless didn't blame his love for Ophelia, nor his dedication to her life. He doubted that anyone who knew her like he did, for as long as he did could resist the feeling. Ophelia loved each thing in her kingdom, from each of the citizens to the animals and the plants, that was something that was undeniable. It was something that no one would- or could, for that matter- call a lie. Most of what she did brought great benefit to her kingdom. She was greatly loved by all but none more so than him. He knew from their first meeting that to see her was to love her. So brave yet so young, so strong yet so weak. As she grew from an idealistic child into an idealistic adult, he loved her more than ever. To see her was so love her. And to love her was eternal.

Lawless was unsure as to whether she shared the same sentiment of love as he did towards her at times though that never erased the knowledge that in one way or another she loved him. They loved each other so much, whether the types different or the same that was not something to be erased. He would never let it be. At times it was a very soft love they shared. She would teach him of the world, all the things she loved, all the reasons she wanted to preserve it so and why she would stop at nothing to achieve her ideals. He loved that part of her as much as any other part. They had stepped into their relationship blindly, not knowing what could ever happen in the future and only hoping for the best. Had they never met, Lawless decided once as he stared up at her figure for what was most possible the millionth time that day, he would never have felt broken hearted.

Lawless never got over it, he never felt the push that he needed. The push over the edge, the push to get his feelings out of him, the push to let someone else into his life. Well, he never got over it until Licht. When Licht hadn't felt bad for him despite seeing first hand all that he had been through, when Licht had told him to live- called his very _name_ - it was an eye opener. One that he had never realised he needed. He gave a dry chuckle at the memories, it had been hundreds of years and yet he was only just realising how pointless it was to mull over something he couldn't grasp any more. It was time he said farewell to his love and the memories that he clung to, his first and most beautiful. A farewell to his best memories and dearest held love. Memories as such could not be forgotten of course, but he could always look back on those moments- those moments of joy and levity- and treasure them. That wish that Ophelia had cling to; for the world to be full of peace, joy, love and pleasure. It wasn't his. He didn't need to cling to ideals that weren't his. In turn, he didn't need to cling to people who people who weren't his and were no longer there. It was time to move on, time to come into his own at long last. He knew what he wanted to do now, he was pretty resolute of that.

They never exchanged a kiss before they parted. They shared only one farewell between them that he had never accepted. Yet it was now, hundreds of years later with his heart drenched in tears that his resolve was created by one violent angel and that he could finally make his pledge to Ophelia. Fighting off his own regret and pity he waged the words to himself more than anything.

"I loved Ophelia."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the poem/song 'Ae Fond Kiss' by Robert Burns. A tale of two lovers who could not be as the one Robert wrote about was married despite the two holding affections for one another. I thought it fit the two perfectly but that might just be me. 
> 
> Song here for anyone who might want to hear it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMmtBgMaF5I&list=PL_JOHb8anjbWFc1DgWS5qmERV_Dfeytoa
> 
> Poem here (with translation) for those who want to read it: http://www.cobbler.plus.com/wbc/poems/translations/ae_fond_kiss.htm
> 
> Also, I get that Hyde's thing is Shakespear but let me have this one haha. I'm deep in Rabbie Burns hell.  
> I have more important things to be doing than writing this but oops oh well.


End file.
